


Achieving Consensus

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The geth wish to understand this emotion called 'love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achieving Consensus

The platform designated Legion faced a great difficulty. The geth programs contained within it had been observing the one designated Shepard-Commander for some time now, but had yet to attain a satisfactory consensus as to the human’s abilities in repelling the entities designated as ‘Reapers’. Despite his handling of the heretics, reaching a consensus between themselves and the creator unit Tali’Zorah, and the destruction of the Collector facility, there were many things that remained mysterious and uncertain to the geth programs. Further study of the human mental state was required to determine the fitness of 

Often they had heard talk of the organic emotion of love. Unit designated Goto spoke to unit Chambers of her prior affections for unit Keji, as well as current affections for unit Taylor. Unit Lawson was known to spend time looking through intergalactic courtship sites via the extranet, though her activities had recently halted due to unknown reasons following a communication with a medical facility. This emotion seemed to heavily drive the behavior of organics. 

Consensus was reached – further study of the emotion of love was required. Shepard-Commander, being the platform’s primary subject of observation, was to be the subject of this study into the emotion of love.

Following the successful mission to the Collector facility, the platform designated Legion was allowed access throughout the ship, provided it remained observed when in sensitive areas. The personal accommodations provided to Shepard-Commander were not classified as a sensitive location, meaning that the platform did not believe it necessary to summon one of the Normandy’s officers to observe it as it investigated more about Shepard-Commander.

It arrived in Shepard-Commander’s quarters and began an examination of the items scattered about it. There was, of course, the personal terminal on the desk, as well as Shepard-Commander’s collection of model ships and his space hamster. There was the aquarium off to the side, though it appeared that Shepard-Commander had neglected to feed the fish again and had flushed out the remains. A prothean artifact sat on a table near the desk where Shepard-Commander’s identification tags sat. Nothing in the room gave any indication of further analysis of the emotion of love.

These observations were made in fractions of a second. Further analysis would take more time. As the platform analyzed the information it had gained by examining the personal effects of Shepard-Commander, it became aware of a vibration in the deck plates. It was an indication that the lift was in use. Although the platform had been given free access to the ship, a consensus was quickly reached that Shepard-Commander would be displeased to discover the platform in his quarters without direct approval. There was a large wardrobe in the corner, and a consensus was reached to move the platform into it and remain out of sight of Shepard-Commander until after he had departed his quarters.

The platform had just compacted itself into the small space of the wardrobe when the door to Shepard-Commander’s quarters slid open. Shepard-Commander and Taylor unit entered the room.

“How long do you think we have?” Taylor unit asked.

Shepard-Commander’s mouth moved into what the geth had learned was designated a smirk. “Relax, Jacob. I’m the Commander of the ship, remember? EDI, privacy lock.”

EDI’s holographic image appeared on the display by the door. “ _Privacy lock engaged, Shepard. Though you may wish to know that Legion-_ ”

“ _Later_ , EDI,” Shepard-Commander said with a sound that the geth identified as irritation, cutting off the ship’s AI.

For a moment, EDI was silent. ‘ _As you wish, Shepard_ ,” she stated, her tone having a resigned edge to it. EDI’s holographic representation remained active for a moment, seemingly looking over towards the platform before winking out. Shepard-Commander looked back to unit Taylor. “I swear, sometimes EDI’s worse than my mother.”

“Shepard, of all times to bring up your mother, this is absolutely NOT the time. Please, don’t mention parents right now.”

“Is that an order? Because I don’t think you’re the one who gives the orders on this ship.” And then Shepard-Commander and unit Taylor pressed their lips together and began emitting soft, odd noises. They did not match any of what the geth knew to be sounds of pain, prompting the geth to determine that there was a greater likelihood of these sounds being pleasurable, though the purpose of such an act remained beyond them. 

Then Shepard-Commander and Taylor unit began to disrobe, assisting one another in the process. There did not seem to be any reason for assisting each other in this activity, but they moved swiftly enough that it became a moot point either way. Both units were in a state that according to the platform’s research indicated was sexual arousal. A rapid consensus was reached that perhaps they were about to offer the geth an insight into the emotion of love. The geth ordered the platform to begin recording this for future reference amongst the geth.

What the platform was observing, however, did present a minor conundrum to the geth. The emotion of love was, according to the research collected so far, most commonly used in the act of propagating the species, a means of ensuring that reproduction would continue. However, propagation required a female, which neither Shepard-Commander nor unit Taylor were. The geth were confused. There appeared to be no purpose to the actions Shepard-Commander and unit Taylor were engaging in. Further observation would be required. 

Shepard-Commander and unit Taylor moved towards the bed, Shepard-Commander straddling unit Taylor and running his hand up and down both of their sexual organs. It caused both of them to emit more of the pleasurable noises. 

“God, Shepard...”

“Have I ever mentioned how I love how you say my name?” There was a great likelihood of this being a joke on Shepard-Commander’s part, as Shepard-Commander’s given name was not ‘God,’ nor did it resemble that of any other known deity. The geth remained confused however. Such odd behavior, and was it in service of the love emotion? Uncertain. 

Unit Taylor reached up and pulled Shepard-Commander’s lips back to his own. “You always talk this much during sex?” unit Taylor murmured when they stopped for breath.

“Only if I really like the guy.” Shepard-Commander and unit Taylor continued their previous actions, continuing to emit their pleasurable noises until finally Shepard-Commander moved down unit Taylor’s torso, tracing unit Taylor’s abs with his tongue. 

Unit Taylor hissed out Shepard-Commander’s name. “Shepard... shit, Shepard...”

“Can you go back to calling me God, please?”

Now it was unit Taylor who smirked. “You’re the one... worshipping me right now, remember?”

Shepard-Commander paused, considering the point. Then he moved down and licked unit Taylor’s sexual organ from stem to tip, causing unit Taylor to let out a long, seemingly extremely pleasurable moan. After a long moment, he gave a look to Shepard-Commander that the geth could not place for certain. “Ch-cheater.”

“How else am I supposed to always win?” Then Shepard-Commander placed his lips upon unit Taylor’s sexual organ and proceeded to move his head up and down.

The geth were still very much confused. The comments that Shepard-Commander and unit Taylor were making were said in tones that seemingly fell under the category of ‘friendly ribbing’ (the geth had previously attempted to understand the concept of humor, but it had been designated as a risk after attempting to engage in an activity described by Donnelly-Engineer as a ‘prank,’ performed upon unit Jack, an act that had resulted in the repairs to the vessel following the assault on the Collector facility being set back by approximately a month and the emotion was designated as being beyond the geth’s immediate understanding), as otherwise the comments would have likely led to open combat. But was it representative of the emotion of love? Shepard-Commander had mentioned ‘loving’ the way that unit Taylor said his name, but it had been in the same ‘friendly ribbing’ tone, which may discount it from the geth’s study. 

Humans were such contradictory entities.

Further observation of Shepard-Commander and unit Taylor did not alter that observation. Shepard-Commander continued his suctioning act upon unit Taylor’s sexual organ for some more time, then pulled back, much to unit Taylor’s seeming disappointment. “Shepard-!”

Shepard-Commander moved back up to resume the earlier act of pressing their lips together. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said. They kept at the act for some time, until Shepard-Commander began what were clearly preparations for something. What, exactly, the geth were unable to determine, as they’d moved around in the course of their activities and Shepard-Commander was blocked from the platform’s vision by unit Taylor. The geth could only make out his head, but the way that unit Taylor was thrashing about, it seemed likely that Shepard-Commander was engaging in further pleasurable actions.

Eventually, unit Taylor’s legs lifted up and Shepard-Commander leaned forward, laying his hands on the bed on either side of unit Taylor’s head. For a moment, they pressed their lips together again. Then Shepard-Commander began to rock back and forth, causing both to moan with each motion. Occasionally, they would press their lips together again. This continued for some time until unit Taylor gasped out Shepard-Commander’s name.

“Sh- Shepard! I’m gonna-!” Unit Taylor let out a loud gasp and a white fluid emerged from his sexual organ. Shepard-Commander made similar noises and, after a few moments, his breathing began to reach a more standard level.

They pressed their lips together again, this time at a less fervent pace. “We really need to do this more often, Jacob,” Shepard-Commander whispered as he pulled unit Taylor closer.

“Only fair next time we do it in my place,” unit Taylor stated.

“And risk Kasumi watching?”

“Are you kidding? You don’t think she’s the type to enjoy it? Wouldn’t be surprised if she had some monitoring equipment in here already.”

Shepard-Commander moaned. “I don’t want to think about that...” He shifted slightly so that his arms encircled unit Taylor, gently pressing his lips to unit Taylor’s forehead.

The geth waited for approximately two point three hours to ensure that Shepard-Commander and unit Taylor had fallen asleep. They had much to consider, given the footage that they had recorded. Shepard-Commander and unit Taylor had mentioned that unit Goto would likely have some appreciation for the images that they had recorded. Perhaps they should consult her...

***

When Shepard woke up, it was to learn that his and Jacob’s sex tape had already been uploaded to the extranet and downloaded about forty seven thousand times and counting. At this point, all he could do was demand residuals from Kasumi and vow to listen to EDI when she had something to say, no matter how much it might shatter the mood.


End file.
